The present invention relates generally to rack console assemblies and more particularly to rack console assemblies which comprise a computer console.
Computers, such as personal computers, are often connected to a communication network, such as the internet, so as to enable information (i.e., data or files) to be passed from one computer to another computer. When large amounts of information are shared by multiple computers, a network server, or server, is often connected to the communication network to provide information to numerous network clients, or clients.
A server enables many individual clients to access information that is stored within the single server. For example, servers are commonly used to host web sites which can be accessed by many individual computers through the internet.
The establishment of a client-server computer network creates numerous advantages. For example, a client-server relationship enables multiple clients to concurrently access information stored on a single server. In addition, a client-server relationship enables information to be added or modified to the single server rather than to each of the individual clients, thereby reducing the overall cost to maintain the system.
One type of server which is well-known and which is commonly used in commerce is the AViiON dual processor high-density server, model AV20000, which is manufactured by Data General Corporation of Westborough, Massachusetts.
Pluralities of individual servers are often disposed within a rack console, or cabinet, in a stacked relationship. Rack consoles are generally rectangular in shape and are constructed to enable components, such as servers or disc array subsystems, to be slidably disposed therewithin. Rack consoles are typically constructed to house components which have a width which complies with industry NEMA standards (i.e., 19 inches). Rack consoles are also typically constructed to house components which have a height which complies with industry NEMA standards (i.e., a 3-U height of approximately 5.25 inches).
A computer console, which comprises a monitor and a keyboard, is commonly electrically connected to the plurality of individual servers disposed within the rack console in order to enable a computer programmer to add, delete or modify information stored within the servers.
Although the computer console is electrically connected to the individual servers disposed within the rack console, the computer console is often physically located at a position external to the rack console. Specifically, the computer console electrically connected to the individual servers is often mounted on a flat surface proximate to the rack console, such as a nearby table or desk.
One drawback of mounting the computer console on a flat surface proximate to the rack console is that the positioning of the computer console at a location external to the rack console increases the overall size requirement for the system, which is undesirable.
Accordingly, it is well-known for computer consoles to be fixedly disposed within rack consoles. Specifically, a computer console, which comprises a monitor and a keyboard, is often fixedly disposed within the rack console.
One drawback of fixedly disposing a computer console within a rack console is that the computer console is typically large in size and therefore takes up a large percentage of the space of the rack console. As a consequence, the computer console takes up space in the rack console that otherwise would be used to house individual servers, thereby reducing the overall server capabilities of the system, which is undesirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rack console assembly.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a rack console assembly which is compact in size.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rack console assembly as described above which comprises a computer console.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a rack console assembly as described above in which the position of the computer console is adjustable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a rack console assembly as described above which has a limited number of parts, which is inexpensive to manufacture and which is easy to use.